The Sensor
by rakaya16
Summary: Based on the season 8 episode 5 committed. After Clark and Lois are kidnapped Clark starts to think about what Lois said. How could she have taken the sensor off her finger if the machine picked up her heartbeat. What does this mean for Clark and Lois' friendship and does Clark feel the same way? As always leave reviews!


"Even though I'm a natural master of deception, I needed a little help. I mean, that machine was a piece of Kaiser-era junk"

"Well, it worked the first time, you know, when you electrocuted me."

"Exactly. So while he was off playing game-show host, I slipped the sensor off my finger. Pretty crafty, huh?"

"Yeah sure…"

*Elevator dings*

It has been a couple days since Clark and Lois were kidnapped by the jeweler and Clark just can't stop thinking about what happened. He's replayed that moment over and over again in his mind.

_I was right there. He asked if she loves me and she said yes. There is no way she could have slipped the sensor off her finger. He was right next to her. He would have noticed if she slipped the sensor off her finger. Plus the machine picked up her heartbeat. If she didn't have the sensor on her finger the machine would not have picked up her heartbeat. What does this mean? Why am I so excited that she says she loves me? I've never looked at Lois that way. Sure she's attractive I mean I'm not blind but she's also...Lois. I mean I can't stand her but for some reason the thought of her having feelings for me excites me. It makes me question if I really do have feelings for her. I mean she is one of my best friends right now. She is who helped me learn the ropes when I first started at the planet. She gave me the "rules of reporting". And I may still secretly keep in my top desk drawer. Maybe I do have feelings for her. Can I have feelings for her though? What will that do to our friendship?_

*The next day at the Daily Planet*

"Hey, Lois can we talk?"

"Yea, sure. What about?"

"What happened the other day. I've been thinking about what you told the man that kidnapped us."

"Okay...What is there to talk about?"

"Lois, you said that you were in love with me." Clark walks over to her desk and stands in front of her.

"We already talked about this Clark. I told you that I slipped the sensor off my finger. Why are you still caught up on this?" Lois asks clearly uncomfortable.

"There is no way you slipped the sensor off your finger. The man was standing right next to you there is no way you could have gotten the sensor off. Even if you did manage to slip it off the machine picked up your heartbeat when you answered the question, so the sensor had to be on your finger."

_She's quiet. That's never a good sign. She's never quiet. She always has a response no matter what I say. Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up. Damnnit! I don't even know where I want this conversation to go. It all comes back to my unknown feelings for her. Do I have feelings for her? Do I want to be in a relationship with her? What do I want?_

"Lois."

"You know I just realized that I have a meeting with a source that I can't miss. I have to go." Lois says as she heads for the door. Before she can get too far Clark gently grabs her arm and pulls her into the copy room. He accidentally pulls closer than he intended to and their faces are now mere inches apart. Clark looks into those eyes that he so often gets lost in. They're lost in each others eyes. Just as Lois is about to pull away Clark wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer and before she can react he leans in and places the softest kiss on her lips. It happened so fast that Lois wasn't even sure that it really happened. Not until he started leaning toward her again.

"Clark…?" Lois let out is an unsure voice.

"Lois..?"

Neither of them make any attempt to move away from each other, but they don't move closer either. They both are enjoying the feel of each other. The feeling of being so close. They never stand this close. They never touch like they are touching right now. It's always innocent. An innocent punch in the arm or a pat on the arm, but this is different. Clark's hands are wrapped around her waist and her arms are on his chest. They are lost in each others eyes and it is like time is standing still around them.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Yea, I think I did."

They still haven't made any attempt to part. Clark is completely consumed with everything that is Lois Lane. It's like he's seeing her for the first time all over again and he's so happy with what he sees. Lois starts to feel nervous under his gaze. Not knowing what to do she throws caution to the wind and leans in to kiss him. He pulls her closer like he is trying to become one with her. He angles his head to deepen the kiss. When he feels her tongue on his lips seeking permission he willing accepts it. He enjoys the velvety feel of her tongue on his.

_I'm kissing her! She's kissing me. We're in the copy room making out like teenagers and I'm going with it. Me. Clark Kent. I'm kissing Lois Lane in a copy room and I like it. Her lips are so soft. _

Before either of them have time to get too into the kiss the door swings open revealing Tess Mercer.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"


End file.
